Aircraft composite structures may have damages areas due to the impact of strikes that have to be repaired. To date, there are several technologies for repairing composite parts. The repairing process has to comprise steps for removing the parts and steps for restoring the removed part by a composite patch that may be bonded to the structure. For out of autoclave bonded repair there are known several process as Mechanical milling, Water jet or Laser techniques.
European Patent Application EP 2442941 describes a method for restoring a composite structure by removing a volume of composite material layer by layer and pausing the machine after the removal of the layer for scanning the area and replacing the volume of the structure. However, there are still needs of designing a machine able to both remove and restore the damaged part in situ in order to reduce to the maximum the handling of the composite parts.